Akiva
'Akiva '''is a seraph and the male lead of the story. A good soldier should never ask questions, but when Akiva lays eyes on Karou, he can't stop until he finds out exactly who (or what) she is. Appearance Akiva is described as a "breath-stealingly beautiful" angel. He has fiery wings and amber eyes that give off a heat entirely lacking in humanity. Personality ... Background Akiva was born to Joram, the seraph emperor, and one of Joram's concubines while war still raged between the seraphim and the chimaera. Although his mother remains an unfamiliar figure to him, he did grow up with half-brother Hazael and half-sister Liraz. At five years of age, he and his two half-siblings were given over to train as soldiers. They stayed together, always fighting along side each other and carrying out the same missions in a world at war. At some point, Akiva learned the chimaera's language, or at least "enough of it to give orders to slaves".''Daughter of Smoke & Bone Chapter 37, pg. 271 But something would occur at the battle of Bullfinch that would change his life and shatter his preconceptions about the chimaera. This particular battle inflicted grave injuries on him, and he was sure that he was going to die when a certain chimaera knelt next his body...and applied a tourniquet to his wound. Plot ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' Akiva is first seen in the Saudi Arabian city of Riyadh, burning a doorway to Brimstone's workshop. ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' ... Relationships Karou Karou is Akiva's current lover. Madrigal Madrigal was Akiva's former lover. When they met in Bullfinch, Madrigal saved Akiva's life. Then she left him on the beach. Madrigal was betrothed to Thiago, the White Wolf. However, Akiva found her at the Warlord's ball, and the two fell passionately in love. When they were caught one day, because of Madrigal's half sister Chiro, Madrigal was sentenced to be executed for loving the enemy, and Akiva was forced to watch. Madrigal was beheaded, but later returns to the world as Karou. Though she doesn't have her chimaera aspects, Madrigal's soul is in Karou's body, which means that Karou technically is Madrigal. Hazael Hazael is Akiva's half-brother. Liraz Liraz is Akiva's half-sister. Joram Joram is Akiva's biological father. Despite this, Akiva does not regard him as a true father to him. Memorable Quotes ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' *''"Long life is a burden, when it's spent in misery."'' - pg. 206 *''"I didn't know. If I'd known, Karou, I would have believed in redemption..."'' - pg. 415 *''"Your soul sings to mine. My soul is yours, and it always will be, in any world." - pg. 303'' ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' ... Gallery File:Trailerakiva_uk.PNG|Screenshot from one of the trailers Trivia *Akiva is a Hebrew name. It is a variation of Yaakov, which in turn is the Hebrew version of Jacob. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Seraphim Category:Misbegotten Category:Stelians Category:Daughter of Smoke and Bone Characters Category:Days of Blood and Starlight Characters